First episode of the Slenderman Parody
by Fiction R US
Summary: Im not done but this is some of the first episode of the Parody...
1. Chapter 1

**It begins with me waking up in the forest**

Me: "groans"... "flips over on my back"...So, just like the game... "gets up and stands on my two feet"... So I have to find the 8 pages? "sees a flashlight on the ground"

...

"picks it up and turns it on"

...

I guess I better get going. "walks off"

**The opening occurs **

{I walk around the forest with a flashlight on my right hand}

Me: Why am I even here?

I don't remember taking a class camping trip. "looks and sees a page on a tree with a well made drawing of Slenderman next to a tree with it saying No! NO! NO! NO! NO!

great... I found one.

"takes it off the tree and puts it in my pocket" Well, thats the first one. "walks off"

How did I even get here?... "sighs" I sware, if i'm dying a virgin or without a girlfriend im gonna screw this world up...

"Picks up another page with it surprisingly having two girls next to Slenderman saying the girls of the faceless father"

"grows shocked" This is... something i've never seen before! ... He owns two girls? So that must mean that he had a wife to make the children, or that he possessed the girls.

{The Slenderman music occurs}

He has begun. "walks off" So my question is, how did he get a wife that likes or acts like him? ... Wait. ... Slenderman might have been human before along with his wife. He probably had children but shortly after he got possessed somehow... But who is his wife? And why does he kill everyone he sees? "walks into the foggy playground looking around" Alright... where am I?... I can't see anything. "looks to my right and sees a strange female figure: Gray skin, large hands and claws, long black silky hair nearly touching the floor, wearing a suit with a puffy red tie and with a red skirt having alot of black stripes on it, a body that is as fit as a swimsuit model, having a face to be shown but only with a nose barely visible and eyeless eyes with her face the same color as her skin, and finally, having a voice that has a mixure of light and dark.

Me: You must be Slenderman's daughter... Your a cute slender one. I'll call you Slendergirl.

Slendergirl: "appears in front of me with a stare into my eyes"

Me: "looks away" No worries... I come with no camera. I woke up here and I was seeing if Slenderman was real since i'm here.

Slendergirl: ... "suddenly grabs my hand at yanks me upward" You... Die. "draws out her claws on her right hand"

Me: Hey, can we date?

Slendergirl: W-What? "she said in her light tone"

Me: Well, i'm not gonna die without a girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

Me: C'mon. I'll take great care of you and bear your children.

Slendergirl: "blushes a little in surprisement" W-Why arent you scared of me?! Everyone is scared of me!

Me: Honestly I don't care about what you look like. It's all about who you are in the inside, not what you are outside. I know your a sweet girl, and I know you tired of everyone being afraid of you to force you to be this way about yourself, but I tell you this. With me around you won't have to face your problems alone. I might not be romantic and sweep you off your feet but I will be by your side to help you and improve your life. I would do anything to tell you that I love you.

Slendergirl: "throws me againts a tree" Hmph! "vanishes"

Me:... Receiving a girlfriend thats one of a kind is hard. But I am NOT going to die lonely. "gets up and walks off" Ok, what am I gonna do? "looks down and sees a pair of batteries then picks it up putting it in my pocket"{ Im surprised she didn't kill me. That must mean she's playing hard to get... Or that she's toying with me. "sees a page ahead of me on a tree and walks to it as it says, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" -_-... "takes it off the tree and flips the paper over taking a pen out of my pocket writing on it saying it as im writing" I still love you. "tapes the paper back on the tree and walks off" I could've swore she already told me that.

"looks and sees another page on a tree that says, "Why? What have I done to make you love me?"

Shit... Alright what am I gonna say?...

"writes on the back of it" I dunno. Everyone needs love. You need love, I need love, Your sister needs love, this world needs love.

"tapes the paper back on the tree and walks off"

...

Jesus Christ.

"sees another page that says, "Please. You only wanna use me for my body and own me for sex."

"writes on the back of it" If you don't like me then just kill me already.

"tapes it back on the tree then turns around only to see her in front of me with her claws out"

...After this I'll still love you.

Slendergirl: You don't even know me!

Me: Everybody needs love!

Slendergirl: I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Me: THEN JUST KILL ME!

Slendergirl: "grabs her head with both of her hands in an angry like manner as she lets out a groan"

Me: "mocks her" I love you too!

**A small figure appears from behind the trees in a shy manner. Short silky spiked black hair, no eyeballs of course, 4ft tall, big claw hands, and wearing a puffy too-too like blouse, black and white. (I forgot what they called that type of clothing. I think I saw it in that anime show that involved dolls? Look Idk) **


	3. Chapter 3

Uhm... everything ok?

Slendergirl: Marcy, what are you doing here?

Marcy: Uhm, I heard you yelling. So I came to see if you was ok.

Me: "walks to her and bends down looking at her and hugs her"

Slendergirl: Get away from her! "clenches her fists"

Macy: Uh, "talking shyly" W-What are you doing?

Me: Precious little girl.

Marcy: "blushes" I...But...

Slendergirl: He's weird... alot. How in the hell do you find us attractive? We don't even have faces.

Me: I don't judge by looks. Looks can be decieving at times.

Marcy: Then what do you judge by?

Me: ... something complicated. "breaks the hug" You guys are more innocent than I thought.

Marcy: We still are gonna kill you. Just not now... Because he will.

Me: "raises my eyebrow" Who will.

Marcy: Daddy.

Me: Hm?

**The voice of the person she speaks of starts occuring getting louder and louder **

**I look to the left and jumps like crazy then runs off in a scooby-doo like manner screaming in a comedic way as Slenderman starts chasing after me running through the tv screen.**

**The opening occurs **

**I need to think of something**


End file.
